


Watch and learn - Zeff x Reader (Part 2)

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra
Summary: This was made in collaberation with @iciclesthecat





	Watch and learn - Zeff x Reader (Part 2)

You can find part 1 here - https://www.wattpad.com/481107010-one-piece-male-x-readers-watch-and-learn

 

 

You watched as Zeff chased around little Sanji for a little while before he had retreated to his room and locked the door, Zeff game back and sighed, “sorry about that, he’s a brat that kid.” You smiled and waved dismissively, “that’s fine, but I think the kid had a good idea though, think you could show me your bedroom?” You purr, walking your fingers over his hand, giving him a seductive look. “Ooh, I see how it is,” Zeff smirked, taking your hand and helping you up, “I must tell you, it isn’t much,” he rumbles leading the way. “That’s alright, we didn’t have a lot of room when we were out on the open sea, if you remember,” you tease, putting your arm around his and hugging it. “Come now, I’m not that old,” he chuckles sheepishly. You nestled his arm as you walked with him to the end of a large hall above the restaurant. He opened the door and revealed the modest sized room. As you scan around the room and noticed a picture of the two of you on the bedside table, “hey, what this?” You ask, removing yourself from him and walking over to the picture, “an old photo of us? Zeff, you old sweet dog.” He blushed lightly and laughed sheepishly, sitting on the side of the bed, “heh, this old man can’t seem to let of the past,” he admitted, only further increasing his blush.

You sit beside him and place your hand over his, looking into his eyes lovingly, “you’re not the only one, why do you think I came here?” He swallowed and watched you as you press your lips against his, his lips felt even softer than in the past. You both close your eyes and deepen the kiss, he cups your cheek and pulls you onto his lap, making you straddle him. The kiss turned from tender to a feverish make out, it felt like forever since you had last kissed him. When you pull away to catch your breath and looked back into his eyes, both of you shared a look of lust and swiftly leapt back into the make out session, tackling him down and wrestling for who gets on top without ever breaking the kiss. “You’re going down old man,” you pant against his lips. “Not likely,” he murmured, pinning your wrists above your head. You struggled very little, letting him win, this time as his tongue dominated your mouth. He didn’t pull away or released you for one second as he used his free hand to undress the two of you, tossing your clothes every which way.

“Zeff, hurry,” you plead as he removed your last article of clothing. A smirk found its way on his face as he positioned himself and suddenly plunged into you. You gasp and arch your body, “oh fuck!” You hissed sharply. He shifted nervously, worrying that he hurt you. In this moment, his grip loosened on your wrists and you were able to roll him onto the bed, pinning down his wrists to the bed, “ha! Now I’m on top,” you boast smugly, moving your hips, “I’ll be the one doing the fucking here.” He chuckled and subsequently gave up, letting you take control, “as you wish.” You grinned and moved your hands from his wrists to his torso before rapidly bouncing on top of him. He groaned and rolled his hips against yours, bouncing you even higher and furthering him into your womb, “I haven’t been in here for a while, it still feels as amazing as it was in the past.” You blush and slam your hips down harder against his, “sh-shut up you old fart, you’re making me feel old, I can’t cum if I feel old.” He laughs and thrusts harder, “you’re like a fine wine, you only get better with age.” You both share a challenging gaze as you both knew that you both would climax soon. Both of your expressions looked pained as you both held strong, but just barely. Only a few moments pass when you both finally climax, it was unclear who came first, but you were both adamant. In your moment of climactic bliss, he held you tightly in his arms, slightly squeezing, “I love you,” he whispered softly into your ear. Tears well up in your eyes, you hadn’t heard him say that in years, “I love you too..” You both held each other tightly in silence. In the next room over Sanji had his little ear pressed against the wall in shock and awe, he had never heard Zeff utter such sweet words to anyone, let alone a woman. After removing his ear from the wall, he took his notebook and wrote down a few notes.


End file.
